El Atraco a Hungría
by Sandra DeNite
Summary: Elizabetha caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando tratan de robarle el celular, con Dios sabe cuantas fotos yaoi abiertas, ¿Qué pasa cuando el atracador resulta ser un Fundashi? Mala summary, pero es mejor de lo que suena. Mención de PruAus.


**Hola~ -Suspiro- Se siente tan bien hacer un Fic en mi lengua natal… Y sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Por qué? Pues no te quiero aburrir, de paso tengo sueño, así que para acortar lo que es, mis Fics suelen ser en inglés, ¿Por qué? Porque soy una vieja rara que cree que el lenguaje depende de cómo cede el Fic, hice otro en español, y no me gustó, queda más bonito en inglés, así como este FanFic se ve más bonito en español, en inglés sonaría raro… Soy complicada –Gasps –**

**Como sea… =3= Gracias por dar click en mi One-Shot, si te gusta deja review o añade a favoritos, si no, pues… Está bien, supongo…**

_**Hetalia – Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**Peligros: Um… Mención de PruAus, y algo de violencia, pero no es tan fuerte que digamos. Y… Creo que una que otra mala palabra.**

**.**

Hungría caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, pensando en lo normal, ya sabes formas de meteré al cuarto de Rode cuando cierta persona fuere de visita, o como enseñarle más sobre cómo ser Fujoshi a Liechtenstein, si, lo normal… Frunció el ceño al sentir un pequeño sonido que le avisó que tenía un mensaje.

Abrió su cartera pequeña y sacó su teléfono celular, era un iPhone completamente nuevo, solo tenía algunas canciones y _muchas_ fotos yaoi, puede que lo tuviera sólo hace poco ya que ahorró lo suficiente, pero la labor de una Fujoshi nunca termina.

Abrió la ventana de What'sapp curiosa de ver quién y pasaba, al final era un mensaje de Suiza, que decía:

"_Encontré fotos…Incomodas…En la computadora de Lily…. ¡Deja ya a mi hermana!"_

Elizabetha rodó los ojos, ese idiota nunca entendería el arte que es el yaoi, sin contar lo hermoso, excitante, sentimental de una forma cautivadora… Si, definitivamente tenía que pasarlo a futuras generaciones, así que empezaría con Lily.

Rápidamente tecleó el mensaje de vuelta y con una sonrisa triunfante presionó el dedo contra la pantalla, en la opción 'enviar'.

"_Primero, el yaoi es arte, segundo, eso no es ni la _mitad_ de las fotos que tenemos, ¡así que suerte!"_

Rió divertida pensando en la reacción de Vash al ver todas la fotos R-15 (Porque el 18 tenía que estar más seguro) en la computadora de su hermana… No se dio cuenta de un hombre con un enorme abrigo que la seguía lentamente con la mirada.

Siguió feliz su camino y se preguntó por qué estaría tan solo, era el camino que más cerca quedaba a su casa, así que decidió ahorrarse un taxi y coger este camino. Aunque estaba más que solo, no se escuchaba ni un alma.

Soltó una risita conocedora y se posicionó para sacar su iPhone de nuevo, cuando escuchó un paso casi imperceptible no muy cerca suyo, pero si a una distancia riesgosa, maldijo para sus adentros el no haber traído su confiable sartén para darle una lección al bastardo ese.

Se quedó completamente quieta hasta que le restó importancia, al menos por el momento, aunque siempre mantendría los ojos y oídos bien abiertos. Abrió su bolso otra vez sacando su teléfono con cuidado, esperando algo, sin saber que esta vez el mensaje lo enviaba Roderich (Si, el tiene What'sapp, por alguna razón…) A medida que leía el mensaje, se iba formando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"_Vash me llamó informándome que usted le enseña cosas indecentes a Lily… ¿De qué habla, Eliza?"_

Elizabetha suspiró, ¿así que Vash pensaba usar a Rode para detenerla? No pudo evitar soltar una risita, esto iba a ser muy divertido. Rápidamente buscó en las imágenes de su teléfono, encontrando la foto perfecta, que "casualmente" era de Rode con Gilbert en una pose muy prometedora, Elizabetha sabe como tomar buenas fotos, nadie la debe de subestimar, eso es… Casi blasfemia… Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana de What'sapp para enviar la foto a Rode y preguntarle "Así o más explícito, hm?" Pero el tipo del abrigo enorme apareció un arma. Hermoso, no… Genial.

El gran imbécil cogió la oportunidad en el momento en el que estaba distraída para apuntarle con una pistola en la sien derecha, agarrándole los brazos por la espalda, inmovilizándole por el momento. El algún momento le quitó el celular de las manos. Elizabetha suspiró mentalmente, si, el impacto no la mataría pues era un País, (Obviamente este imbécil no lo sabía) pero de verdad no quería lidiar con este tipo después de ahorra tanto, sin comprar los nuevos Doujinshis de Japón…

Él lo pagaría. Caro.

Trató de liberarse sin usar realmente toda su fuerza, pero el tipo la sostenía con fuerza, Elizabetha le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero parpadeó un par de veces al ver al tipo con los ojos como platos pegados a la pantalla de su teléfono. Las fotos seguían abiertas. Aw.

Hungría sonrió feliz, al menos tuvo el placer de ver el arte del yaoi antes de morir. Estaba a punto de soltarse completamente y pegarle unos cuantos puños y alguna que otra patada donde más le doliera (Esas iban por su querida sartén, que lastimosamente se perdió la tunda) pero se congeló cuando el atracador empezó a pasar las fotos con su dedo.

Estaba viendo sus fotos. Estaba viendo yaoi. Estaba _disfrutando_ el yaoi.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Elizabetha, esto sí que no se lo esperaba, un posible Fundashi con el teléfono de una Fujoshi. Eso era casi poesía, si es que no lo era ya. Observó como el hombre deslizaba su dedo y se tomaba su tiempo analizando cuidadosamente cada foto, cada pequeño detalle, olvidándose por completo de Elizabetha, que no sonreía más porque no podía.

Lentamente, Eliza sintió como el arma bajaba de su cabeza, hasta que llegó al piso con un golpe seco, pero el hombre estaba tan concentrado que no lo registró, el estaba más bien… ¿¡Babeando!?

Con cuidado para no despertar al tipo de su trance hipnótico, miró por detrás de él la imagen (O más bien, imágenes) empinándose. Y cuando llegaron a la imagen ciento veintiocho, el teléfono se apagó por batería baja, sacándolos a ambos de dicho trance, parpadeando rápidamente se miraron Elizabetha y el atracador, el cual estaba completamente rojo después de todas esas fotos. Eliza estaba normal, un poco aburrida, incluso, ahí sólo habían fotos R-15 y las clásicas, dulces y románticas imágenes que te sacan una sonrisa, y ella podía jurar que vio al tipo sonreír.

—Er…Y…Uh… ¿Q-Que acabo de ver?—Dijo por fin el tipo, completamente avergonzado.

—Se llama Yaoi. —Respondió alegre Eliza. Olvidando las ganas de matarlo al instante, pensando que sería un buen pupilo junto con la pequeña Lily. Eliza suspiró exasperada al ver la cara de confusión del hombre, ella entendía que la gente no conociera los términos, pero era un poco obvio después de las imágenes que vieron. —Hombre con hombre…—Dijo delicadamente con una sonrisa. Aunque era una sonrisa que daba más miedo que confianza.

—A-Ah…Entiendo...—Murmuró riendo nervioso— ¿Y quién es "Rode" y por qué el cincuenta y ocho por ciento de las fotos son de él y de un hombre teñido?—Preguntó rápidamente, el tema le incomodaba, pero la curiosidad le carcomía.

—Primero, no es tinte ¿Quién se pintaría el pelo de blanco?—En eso hizo una pequeña pausa, de hecho, había gente que se pintaba el pelo de blanco, y se veía bien, pero lo ignoró y continuó—El es albino…—El hombre se limitó a asentir entendiendo bien—Y segundo, ¡Rode es mi mejor amigo de la vida!—Admitió orgullosa y con seguridad.

—Y… ¿Por qué le tomas fotos haciendo…_eso_…—Preguntó poniéndose cada vez más rojo, recordando las muchas imágenes del hombre sorpresivamente femenino abajo del masculino albino (1) desde un punto donde se veía _todo_. (¿¡Cómo había llegado ahí!?).

—Pues porque…—Eliza no sabía que decir realmente, no es que Roderich apreciara mucho las fotos que digamos…—Bueno ya… A él no le gustan… ¡Pero a medio millón de gente si! —Admitió más que orgullosa—Si no es que es más…

— ¿¡Qué!?—Gritó un poco asustado el atracador.

—Es qué… Tengo un Blog en Tumblr…—Murmuró con un poco (Sólo un poco) de vergüenza.

—Okay… Yo mejor me voy yendo… Perdón por el atraco y todo eso… Estoy un poco desesperado…—Bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello nervioso.

—¡Oh, no! No tienes de qué preocuparte…—Movió la mano restándole importancia—Te perdono porque sé que eres – O serás, como sea – un Fundashi...—Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo abrazándolo de lado como pudo—Pero no debes de perder la esperanza, robar nunca es bueno…—Su mirada se tornó más dulce y comprensiva.

—Gracias… A-Adiós…—Le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a irse, y aunque no lo admitiera pronto, buscaría en Google; Yaoi.

Hungría siguió feliz su camino, había un Fundashi más en el mundo, y un ladrón menos… Así si valía la pena tomar el camino largo, y tarareó feliz haciéndose una nota mental; La próxima que sienta que la siguen, ¡abriría el video de Rode y Gilbo en uno de sus muchos momentos de 'Calentura'!.

**.**

**Yay~ Espero que haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores, me divertí mucho escribiendo este One-Shot, y la verdad es que lo escribí a mano la primera vez, en clases, y no paraba de reír, la profe casi me regaña, ¡pero valió la pena! **

**(1): No malinterpreten! Eso lo escribí así para que diera más risa, creo… Aunque no me van a negar que Roderich es femenino (Quizá no tanto, pero si un poquito) y Gilbo en es más bien… *¬* **¡**Asdsadsdasa~! **

**Ahem… Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo mi Fic, y si quieren dejen review, si dejan review, les doy una foto de Rode y Gilbo en un momento de 'Calentura' LOL**

**Au Revoir~**

―**Sandra DeNite**


End file.
